Truco
by Faraon Hally Black
Summary: Reto del Octubre para la comunidad del cazador... pasen y lean
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

Esta historia participa en el reto de septiembre/octubre del Foro "COMUNIDAD DEL CAZADOR". Abiertas siempre las puertas para quien quiera unirse.

Condiciones del reto: Realizar una historia On-Shot de 1.000 a 5.000 palabras, en base a una situación propuesta por otro usuario. En mi caso, me ha tocado la idea de MoonyCakey, que es la siguiente _"__Los personajes, luego de mucho discutirlo, deciden por un incomprensible motivo ir a pedir dulces. Sí, con disfraces, ding dong, dulce o truco. En el transcurso, unos cuantos notan que hay algo que los sigue, pero la mayoría se ríe y piensa que tan solo se debe a una broma de alguien. Sin embargo, luego el grupo se pierde, y acaban en un lugar donde no se ve un alma en las calles y hay escasa iluminación. A estas alturas, esa misteriosa presencia se vuelve algo amenazador"_

_**Espero les guste….**_


	2. Truco

-Esto es total y absolutamente ridículo- gruñía por lo bajo cierto muchacho de rubios cabellos, mientras contemplaba algo molesto el reflejo en el espejo. Vestía a su juicio, un ridículo traje rojo con capa incluida y un par de cuernos del mismo color, adornando su rubia cabeza.

A su lado un tipo moreno y alto, se reía mientras acomodaba su camisa en el pantalón blanco, a la vez que disfrutaba como unas blancas y plumosas alas se balanceaban suavemente en su espalda.

-oh, vamos Kurapica- musitó suave- es algo muy común en mi pueblo, disfrazarse y pedir dulces. Una forma divertida de celebrar el día de los muertos. Y al parecer no es una tradición única de esa región. Quizás podrías buscar en uno de tus innumerables libros el origen de ella, ¿no?

-es algo infantil, Leorio. N vale la pena investigar sobre cuentos hechos para mocosos y provocarles sustos y traumas-contesto el kuruta mientras se sentaba en la blanda cama del hotel donde se encontraban, en una perdida provincia de algún país medio deshabitado. No se explicaba porque había aceptado la ayuda de Leorio en primer lugar, y menos porque estaba ahora vestido de demonio dispuesto a pedir dulces.

El doctor, entre tanto sacaba de su maleta dos bolsas coloridas y pueriles. Resignado, el rubio muchacho la tomo y suspirando decidió seguir a su animado compañero.

**XXXXXXX**

La noche, usualmente oscura y solitaria, estaba llena de risas adultas y gritos de asombro infantiles y otros no tanto. La vida se sentía. En ese pueblo, alejado de la tecnología las tradiciones más antiguas se respiraban frescas y llenas de misterio.

Los lugareños se habían esforzado en recordar la noche de los Muertos, festividad de origen ancestral, donde cuentan los ancianos el mundo de los muertos y el de los vivos se unen. Y para no ser atrapados por los malévolos espectros hay que disfrazase, para mezclarse con ellos y engañarlos.

En cada hogar una pequeña calabaza hueca, con una divertida careta y una vela en su interior, indicaban un camino de fructíferas recompensas dulces solo si tu traje era más o menos interesante o convincente.

Nuestro par de cazadores merodeaban con distintas ideas. Leorio sonreía gustoso por el espectáculo de chicos y grandes vestidos de las más diversas formas y colores, mientras que Kurapica, algo más serio y bastante menos imaginativo, murmuraba furibundo por lo ridículo del actuar de la gente del lugar.

Aun así, arrastrado por su compañero, sonreía algo forzado cada vez que se acercaban a una puerta y con una estúpida leyenda de "dulce o Truco" esperaban su azucarada recompensa.

La imagen del diablito y el ángel, tan guapos y bien presentados, estaban rindiendo frutos, pues la bolsa estaba llena a reventar. Tanto así que una dulce ancianita que les había premiado con 2 barras de Choco-robots a cada uno, les había entregado una calabaza gigante de plástico para que ahí metieran los caramelos.

Pero no era una noche exitosa para todos. Los rastros de huevos podridos, papel higiénico en los techos y árboles y uno que otro cristal roto eran testimonio fehaciente de que más de alguien había tenido que recurrir al truco que la leyenda pregonaba.

Los jóvenes cazadores recorrían, con distinto humor, las calles. Ambos con su buena condición física no notaban que la noche se silenciaba en la medida que se alejaban de las calles principales. Sinceramente no supieron en qué momento llegaron a unos parajes literalmente abandonados.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

- Oh por favor- gruño el rubio amargado- ¡me vas a decir que no sabes dónde estamos!- exclamo algo más que molesto. De hecho molesto era poco.

A su lado Leorio despreocupado, miraba al cielo mientras chupaba un dulce distraído.

-Deja que me ubique. Las estrellas son ancestrales puntos de referencia. Deberías saberlo, sabelotodo- contesto tan tranquilo como se puede estar en medio de la nada. En medio de la noche, en medio de un camino rodeados de un espeso bosque. Oscuro.

-y por qué no usas tu celular, tiene GPS ¿no?- rebatió nuevamente el rubio.

Leorio sonrojado musitó bajito algo que sonó a "se me quedo en el hotel". Luego contraatacó con un contundente "y el tuyo". Obtuvo, evidentemente la misma respuesta.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

-Está bien, no es primera vez que dormimos en la intemperie. Además tenemos glucosa y cacao por montones. Podremos sobrevivir hasta que amanezca- Leorio se había sacado sus alas y las usaba como un cojín mientras se apoyaba en un árbol, más que cómodo. Kurapica lo miraba con una cara bastante extraña, que podría describirse como de "pocos amigos" mientras rezongaba por lo bajo. Todo por culpa de esos estúpidos y deliciosos dulces.

Se dejo caer y apoyo su espalda al áspero y roñoso tronco. Cerró sus ojos, con la seria intención de descansar… y de pronto lo sintió.

-eh Leorio- susurro por lo bajo, mientras suavemente zamarreaba a su compañero-¿lo sientes?

-¿Qué cosa? –contesto el doctor mientras abría un solo ojo y mantenía su posición.

-no hay ni un solo ruido- contestó Kurapica mientras escondia rápidamente su aura para no ser detectado.

-pues claro que no, estamos en medio de la nada…

-no idiota, quiero decir no hay ruido de animales, solo significa que hay ALGO que los espanto… y generalmente ese algo es grande, feo y violento…

-déjate de tonterías y descansa- gruño el médico mientras se volvía a acurrucar, despreocupado y con las claras intenciones de dormir hasta que las estrellas desaparecieran.

El joven kuruta se mantuvo alerta. Como joven del bosque SABIA que algo estaba mal. MUY MAL.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

No habían pasado más de dos horas y Leorio dormía aun, mientras Kurapica se mantenía muy tenso. El silencio era algo total y absolutamente anormal. Pero fuere lo que fuere que estaba AHÍ no daba señales de vida… eso solo significaba que estaba alerta, esperando… como un tigre al asecho. Y las únicas presas del lugar, eran ellos.

El ruido de una rama quebrándose y un casi imperceptible susurro lo pusieron de pie, mientas golpeaba bruscamente con el pie el rostro del joven durmiente.

-ehh- gruño el moreno mientras se levantaba.

-¡!está ahí, listo para atacar!- grito el kuruta mientras se ponía en posición defensiva.

Leorio al verlo tan preocupado, imito a su amigo.

-dicen que la mejor defensa es una buena ofensa- y ambos mirándose, asintieron, a la vez que salían corriendo en direcciones opuestas, intensificando su aura y aplicando EN para tratar de identificar al ser a una distancia prudente antes del contacto visual.

**XXXXXXX**

Estaba escondido en un hueco de un árbol, esperando. Sea lo que fuere su atacante, era astuto, silencioso y con un muy poderoso Zetsu, pues estaba total y absolutamente oculto. Podía sentir los ruidos que ESO quería emitir. Unas ramas quebrándose en forma aleatoria. Una táctica de un ser pensante. Eso no era un animal salvaje…Evidentemente estaba tratando de quebrar sus nervios. Y la verdad es que estaba al borde de conseguirlo.

El silencio de la noche se vio quebrado por un grito de terror y dolor, emanado de un ser reconocible…

-¡!LEORIO!- el joven rubio corrió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a donde había escuchado el sonido, a una velocidad sobre humana, sintiendo pavor por la suerte de su compañero, sintiendo su sangre hervir, y sus ojos volverse rápidamente escarlatas.

Llego a un claro, donde estaba los claros rastros de la presencia del doctor, parte de su camisa y una sustancia roja que le provoco nauseas, solo por la abundante y humeante cantidad de la misma.

La luz de la luna iluminaba el espectáculo tétrico, y le daba un aire irreal. El sonido de las ramas quebrándose a gran velocidad y alejándose. Kurapica no lo dudo ni un instante y se embarco en la persecución de eso.

**XXXXXXXXX**

La criatura era rápida… e inagotable. Estaban ya en esa persecución casi dos horas y la noche estaba total y absolutamente cerrada. Faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer y las nubes comenzaban a apagar las pocas estrellas que acompañaban a la menguante luna. Cada instante la oscuridad lo rodeaba más y el sonido era su único guía. Pero correr en medio del bosque, con tantos arboles, provocaba que el sonido rebotara y era engañoso.

Por un instante deseó tener a Gon a su lado, su amigo fiel criado como un cuasi salvaje… o a Killua, silencioso, astuto y rápido. O al mismo Leorio que compensaba su falta de natural talento con un empeño envidiable. Pero no estaban. Estaba solo en medio de la nada, corriendo hacia una criatura desconocida que había…. Acabado con su amigo.

Las lágrimas asomaban nuevamente, pero no podía dejarse dominar por la emoción, al menos no ahora.

Los arboles se volvían cada vez menos densos. Señal inequívoca que estaban alejándose del bosque. En terreno despejado por fin sabría a que se enfrentaba y como matarlo.

Sin embargo, de la nada el sonido se apago. No había señal alguna del ser. Kurapika deseo tener una linterna o algo que le permitiera revisar los alrededores, pero no tenía nada más que su nen y su inteligencia. Cerró los ojos y pensó.

**XXXXXXXXX**

A los 15 minutos de buscar dio con una cueva cercana. La criatura debía estar ahí. Respiró hondo y decidió que era el instante preciso. Se adentró en la oscuridad y atento al más mínimo cambio buscó señales del ser.

Un rugido potente se escucho a sus espaldas y lo sintió, aquel cuerpo cálido y pesado que caía en sus espaldas, clavando sus rodillas en sus vertebras y provocando una dolorosa caída, mientras dos sonidos mas salían de la oscuridad. La criatura no estaba sola. Tubo plena conciencia de su cuerpo al chocar con el árido terreno, podía notar las piedras clavándose en partes donde no hay grasa y sentía el choque directo con sus huesos.

Y los seres estaban ahí, rodeándolo y … ¿riéndose?

-SORPRESA!- escucho mientras se prendía una luz. Sobre el Gon se reía desenfrenado y Killua y Leorio rodaban (literalmente) al ver la expresión de terror del rubio kuruta.

-pe… pero que mierda!- grito

-OH! Vamos, no estarás molesto ¿o sí?- contesto un jadeante Killua con claros signos de haber comido parte del botín que él y Leorio habían pescado- es solo una broma.

-Una broma del día de brujas- completo Leorio.

-per… pero yo vi, el claro lleno de…

- salsa de tomates- dijo Gon mientras levantaba un envase vacio.

- tienes que tomarte la vida con humor- recomendó el doctor mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse. El kuruta soltó una carcajada mezcla de alivio y sorpresa, por la ingeniosa broma de sus amigos.

Y asi mientras conversaban se devolvieron a la habitación del hotel…

Sin percatarse de un par de diabólicos ojos que seguían atentamente su camino..


End file.
